Numb to the beauty
by luvofvamps
Summary: This is a story my version of "Beauty and the Beast." It's takes a little from the new, a little from the old. Mix it with vampires, witches and werewolves and this is what you get. Both cursed, one for loving to much and one for not loving enough. Elena blind to the world must find love in the darkest of places or forever be in the dark. Can Damon be the one to save them both?
1. prolouge home sweet home

Note to readers, I don't know where this story is going but I want to warn you, it might get dark and heavy. Please, be warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters. However, this story is my very own twist on both the old and the new Beauty and the Beast.

Please be advised, I'm not a writer. I don't have anyone editing or proof reading my stories. Be kind, when it comes to my overuse of comma and high school grammar. If you find errs, feel free to message me. I'd love to be able to correct my mistakes and I thank you

* * *

Prologue

The darkness is everywhere. I can't get away from it, no matter how hard I try. Opening my eyes, holding my face up towards the warm sun. Yet, I can't see it's rays.

"What did she do?" I yelled from my own private hell. "Take it back. Fix It, fix me!" I screamed. Spinning around in circles. Trying to show, how brave I am. That these monsters don't scare me. Not because I can't see them, but because I know they aren't real.

What I just witnessed isn't real. Things like this don't exist in the real world. This is all a joke; they play on the new kids. I'm not that new, but I'm not going to sit here scared and have them laugh at me later for crumbling to their cruel joke.

"I swear when whatever you put in my eyes wears off…." I can feel his breath on my neck, before I even heard the branches crack, under the weight of him. He's snarling like a bull. Spit falling against my neck with every breath, he lets out.

"You're not going to do anything…." He spat against my neck. "because you're not going to make it out of these woods alive, if you don't start to run by the time I count to three."

I turn towards him, towards his voice. But, he's gone before I can reach out for him. There's no movement or sound. No leaves or branches cracking under the force of his movement. There's just nothingness.

"Okay, I get it," my plan, to try a different approach. "I'm sorry."

I can hear it, in the distances. The horrid sound, like bones and flesh are being ripped apart and put back together. In the darkness, it sounds a hundred times worse.

"Look…" I can't even hear my own voice, over my now pulsating heart. I'm not sure if they can hear me, I'm no longer sure that my voice is anything more than a whisper, but I give it another try anyways. "I'm sorry. Just fix my eyes. So, I can get out of these woods and I'll never tell anyone about this little prank." Even though, I know in all reality that nothing I just saw is real. I'm having a hard time believing myself, as I say the words.

"Run…" She hisses in my ear. Spinning me around, as I try to catch her.

"Run…" She hisses in my other ear, spinning me in the other direction.

"Ruuuunnn," this time it's long and drawn out, coming from all around me. Spinning me is in every direction.

"Please," I drop to my knees, dizzy from spinning around in my own private darkness. "I'm sorry. I can't," before I can finish my thought, let alone my sentence. I hear a full grown growl and a howled "RUN!" From what sounds like that other side of the woods.

But, I can't seem to make my legs move. This time, it's out of sheer fear. I don't wait to believe that the monster I saw just a few brief moments ago is real. Except that in my obscurity, that's all I can see when I hear the growls, followed by what sounds like more bones snapping into place. Or maybe out of place.

I'm off my knees, faster than I even knew I could move and I'm running as fast as my legs will carry me. But in the dimness that is my new found world, I only make it a few steps before I'm tripping and falling over every downed branch that's in front of me.

"Please…" I beg crawl backwards on my hands. The tiny branches cutting into the palms of my hands and ripping across the back of my bare legs and now shoeless feet.

Hoping that if he sees the terror on my face. He'll remember me and won't split me to pieces. But, I don't know where he is or where she is. If they are behind me or in front of me. They could be standing right on top of me and I wouldn't know.

Dragging myself from the ground, only to fall again and again. This time crashing into the rough edges of the tree bark. It scraps against my bare arms but I now cling to it. It's the only thing I know to be true. The only thing I know to be true.

Standing still, I wait. Wait for him to come for me. To at least know he's near. The woods are silent though. Not even the leaves are blowing in the wind, because there is no wind, no birds. There's nothing but silence and darkness. So, I wait and wait and still nothing.

Taking deep breaths to slow my breathing and over active heart. I reach out trying to find the next closest tree. As, soon as my hand leaves the tree, everything around me starts to swirl. The wind blowing like a storm dropped down right on top of me.

Once my hand reaches back and scraps against the rough contrast of the tree, it all stops. "Please! I won't tell!" I scream and the wind picks up again. She letting me know she is still close. "No one will believe me anyways. Please, just let me go home. I'll leave, I'll go back home. I'll leave Mystic Falls forever." Tears now streaking my face, "Please! I won't tell!" I yell again and again and again.

I yell until I can no longer hear my own screams. My tear stained cheeks, are now dry. Everyone and everything has left me. Including the sun, the last of its warmth leaving me cold and lonely, hours ago.

"Please." My cry a horse whisper now. "I won't tell." I cry, clinging to the tree for both warmth and protection. For If I move my hand, even an inch away from it. The wind will pick up again and I'm afraid at this point it will tear me apart. "Please…. I won't tell…Please…I won't tell." I whispered over and over and over.

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

All I want is a nice hot shower, a bottle of whatever cheap crap my brother left lying around before he flew out of town as fast as he could and maybe just maybe, a living, breathing, kicking and screaming blood bag. I can use and abuse, before throwing them out. Without them knowing what hit them.

But instead, I'm dragging home a half dead girl, who won't stop mumbling and reeks like fucking dog. My boots are covered in mud and my favorite black leather jacket, is both covered in blood and dog stench.

Once I make it to good old home sweet home. I toss the 5 foot nothing brunette over my shoulder and pause at the front door open. It's been years since I've been home. But it's my turn and I know that once I step in, I won't be stepping out for a long, long time.

Taking in a deep breath, I take in the last bit of real fresh air I'll get for a while. Pushing the girl up a little higher on my shoulder. At least I'll have something to play with for a bit.

Walking through the front door, is like having the life sucked right out of me. If I were actually living. It's all the same though. For the next fifteen to a hundred years, I might as well just bury myself alive. (If only it were that easy.)

"What the hell is that?" The shrill voice comes out from the top of the stairs.

I drop the brunette on the floor with a loud thud. She doesn't even move. Just keeps repeating the same gibberish over and over, that I can't make out.

"Dinner." I inform Bonnie. Stepping over the body, I start to head up stairs.

I'm past Bonnie and almost to my room, when she lets into me. "You're late Damon. Five minutes longer and…." I don't need her to finish the sentence to know what would have happened, if I had taken five minutes longer.

"I'm here," waving my arm down towards the half dead girl, lying in my waiting area. "I had to pick up a snack. I thought you'd be grateful. I'd hate for me to be hungry, when the only humans around are you and the help."

"Fuck off, Damon."

"Oh, I missed you too, Bonners." I reply with a smirk and try to make it the remainder of the way to my room and hot shower.

"No, Damon! Get down here and clean up your mess. You can't just walk in here, drop a half dead girl on the floor and go off to bed. I'm not here to clean up your messes." Her arms are crossed over her chest, like only she does so well. "If you're done playing with it, compel it and send it on its way. If you still insist on playing with your food, like a child. Then put it away so I don't have to look at it."

I remember years ago when all this first started. Bonnie would be chastising me for feeding on the girl. Now she's chastising me for not cleaning up after myself.

"I'm not touching her. I already reek enough like dog, thanks to her. I'll probably never get the stench out of my jacket." I pull off my jacket tossing it in the middle of the hall. As, I toe of my muddy boots, in the same exact place. "Just get one of the girls to clean her up and have them wash my boots and jacket too. The rest of my clothes can be burned." I pull my shirt over my head, dropping it along the way and start to undo my pants.

"There are no girls, Damon."

"What the fuck do you mean?" I'm at the rail, glaring down at Bonnie. "Come on, Bonnie. I know I'm an ass. You know I'm an ass. But, I would never hurt them. There's no reason to send away the help."

She can't look at me. Her eyes dance across the hardwood floor and up the stairs. But she won't look me in the eyes anymore.

"What did he do?" My brother is the good brother, the kind brother. The I don't drink from human's brother. But he couldn't very well go out hunting rabbits, with the cruse on us.

"He snapped." Bonnie's eyes finally reaching mine. "That's why he was gone before you got here."

She had called me and told me it was my turn to watch the house. She makes the rules. Well, not really but she helps keep us alive by making sure we follow them.

"How long ago?"

"He started to snap about 16 years ago." Bonnie, bends down to check on the girl. Who is now, curled up in a tiny ball. Shivering and still mumbling. "I locked him away and he got better. But each time he snapped after, it got worse and worse. I had him spelled for a while but when it broke he slaughtered the whole house."

I look to where her eyes had just danced around the room. The foyer's rug was missing. The paintings on the walls of the stairway removed and changed. I feel bad for her. She's stuck with us for an eternity and we act like two children who were never taught any manners.

"Damon!" She pulls me from my own thought. "There's no bit marks. You didn't stop for a snack?" She's now looking at me with those judgy little eyes of hers. "What the hell is this?" She's pointing at the tiny brunette. "What the hell is this, Damon? Did you do this to her?"

She's pulling at what's left of the girl's dress. Looking at the damage done to her body. It's covered in scraps, bruises, huge gashes cover her hands and feet. Her face looks as thou it's been whipped. I tried not to look at the girl when I found her. I knew she was bad because I could smell all the blood even over the smell of dog.

She knows I would never do anything like this. It's not my style. I don't toy with my food, in that way. I prefer to sexually entice my food. It makes the blood taste better when they want it.

"She's a dog's chew toy, I'm guessing," I inform her. "I thought I'd have some fun before locking myself away in this hell hole. We call a home. So, I was playing a little game of hide and go seek with the neighborhood mutts."

"And you led them here?"

"No…." I look at her like she's dumb as shit, because she must be to think I'd bring the wolves here. "He took off before we even really got started. Just clean her up for me, Bonnie. I'll compel her and send her on her way." I give her a little smile.

"You saved her." I don't need to see her face; to know she's beaming with happiness right now. Her one wish would be to turn us boys around. She'd gotten the wish a many of times with Stefan but was always left with failure after.

I never try to give her to much pleasure in my good deeds because she'll only be let down when I fuck up again. And I will fuck up, I always do. So, I don't have the heart to tell her that I intended to keep the girl around before her sob story about Stefan. I think she's seen enough blood shed to last her a couple of weeks. Then I'll have her go out and bring me home a new play thing.

"Think what you want, Bonnie." I know that when I say her name, I sound like an ass. But I don't want her to get her hopes up. "Just get the dog stink off her and then bring her to my room. I feel like I can sleep for a year right now."

* * *

Okay, you guys. Here it is. The new, rewritten first chapter. I hope you like it. Looking forward to seeing you in chapter 2.


	2. sleeping beauty

Chapter 2

Sleeping Beauty

* * *

"Bonnie!" I yell, moving through the dark, still halls. Making my way to where the dog stench is still coming from. "Why does it still reek like dog in here?"

Finding the source of the gut wrenching smell, curled up in my favorite spot in the parlor. "I thought I told you to take care of that smell and then bring the walking blood bag to my room? So, I could compel her and send her on her marry, little way."

"Yeah, a little helping carrying her up the stairs would have been nice." Her beady, little eyes glared at me from behind the huge stack of books, piled in front of her. I wonder if she is finally back to looking for a way to break this damn curse.

"And what did you want me to do, throw her in the tub and watch her drown?" She continued on.

"Come on you've tossed me around this very room with just the flick of the wrist. I'm three times her size. You're telling me you couldn't," flicking my wrist in the direction of the stairs.

"No, asshole. I'm not going to fling her across the room and up the stairs." Man, if looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. If technically I wasn't already dead. "What I wouldn't give to have your brother here right now."

"Ouch, that hurt." Bringing my hand to my chest, I make a stabbing motion. "NOT!"

Looking over at the heap in the corner of my couch. She doesn't exactly look like she is sleeping, more like she is dead. But I can hear her heart beating, steady, rapidly. Almost like it is going to pop out of her chest.

I plop myself down on the couch next to her. I little rougher than I need to. Her body jumps but she doesn't move. "Yeah," I look over my shoulder at the fiery brunette sitting at my desk. I can feel her eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. "Because my hero brother, totally wouldn't be ripping into this girl's jugular, with all her blood dripping all over my sofa."

"I'd take another 100 years of blood stained halls over a hundred years with you."

"Now, Bonners," I pull myself of the couch and make my way closer to the tiny brunette, laying so still on the couch. "I know you don't mean that," moving the girls long chestnut hair from around her neck, exposing her bare flesh. "Because if you really want a hundred years of blood stained walls." I feel the snake like veins forming around my eyes, I drop my fangs out slowly. The long sharp fang, slicing across my lip.

But, she doesn't make a pep or a move towards stopping me.

"What?! Go ahead," she nods her head towards me and the girl. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Kill her." She slams the grimoire closed and pushes it away from her, knocking into the larger stack of books right behind it. Knocking them to the floor, in front of the desk.

She stands, the chair she's sitting in falls to the floor and she moves towards stairs. "She's dead anyways." She spits out before making her way up the stairs.

What does she mean, she's dead anyways? Hunching closer to the girl. I can hear her breathing. I can still hear her heart beat. "What do you means she'd dead anyways?" I shout, but she doesn't answer.

Biting into my hand, I push the moist flesh of my hand to her lips. Squeezing my palm, causing the blood to run off onto her dry lips. She doesn't move. Her wounds don't start healing. "What the fuck?" I yell up the stairs. There's no responds from either of them. The girl lays still, and silent.

Biting into my lip, I bring my lips to the still open cuts along her arms. Pushing my blood against the wounds with my tongue

"Oh come on," I yell into the empty room. "I'm trying here. I was trying to something good." I don't know if I'm yelling at the god that I don't believe in, Bonnie or this fucking house.

"It's a curse." Bonnie says from behind me. I never even heard her come back down the stairs.

"What is? That you're stuck in this house with two blood crazed vampires, for eternity or one of us dies. Because yeah, I thought we figured that out a couple hundred years ago." I plop myself up on the floor in front of the sleeping girl. My back leaning against the couch.

I continue playing with the open wound on my hand, opening and closing it. Watching as it closes slowly and nothing is left but the now drying blood.

"No, her," she points to the girl.

"What is she like sleeping beauty or something." I laughed, "She was awake and talking when I found her. She was mumbling something over and over."

"No. I mean yes. I mean, no the curse isn't making her sleep. She's not sleeping beauty." She moved across the room, stopping right in front of me and sleeping beauty. Pushing her forward until she almost falls off the couch. I turn just in time to catch her; she falls against my chest. Bonnie rips the girls dress from the top, all the way down her back.

What I see is breath taking. I've never seen anything like it in all my time. It's beautiful and colorful. It is a tattoo of a huge oak tree. It's covering her whole back. The roots grew down past were Bonnie had ripped her dress and the branches stretched out, covering every inch of her tiny back.

"Wow! Make me wish my skin didn't rejuvenate itself and I could add some color like this to my skin."

"Find the witch that put it on her. I'm sure she'd be willing to add another curse on top of the one or two you're already living." She moves away from us. Sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What? How is this a curse?" I reach out and touch the bright green leaves and I have to admit. I freak when the leaves move, like the wind had just caressed them. Falling back on the small coffee table, my ass decides I need to take a set after what I just saw.

"What is it?"

Bonnie raising her shoulders and then they fall again. "I don't know; I've read through every one of grams' grimoires."

"Then how do you know she's dead or dying." Reaching out, I brush my fingers against the leaves and they move again. Bending a press my lips together and blow a light breath of air on them, causing them all to rustle together.

"I found something," her eyes are on the girl. Watching me play with the tattoo. She watches as one of the leaves floats to what would be the foot of the tree. "Don't!" She yells, jumping across the couch and smacking my hand away from sleeping beauty. Causing me to jump back. "They are her life line…" She looks down at the now wilting leave. "I think," she says. "I don't know."

"You think? You don't know? What is it Bonnie? You said you didn't find anything in Grams books."

"I don't know. I found something. Maybe, in one of grams' grimoires. But I can't translate everything in it. All I know is, I mean I think it says something…"

"What? spite it out." I don't understand why I'm so pissed. I don't even know this girl and could care less about her and her fucking curse.

Yes, I do. Who am I kidding, I know why I'm pissed. "You, you and your fucking witches." I shouted, pointing at her. Pointing at poor Bonnie. I grab her by the neck, lifting her feet off the ground. "You guys always have to meddle in everything. You guys can't just let people be can you."

She's kicking her feet wildly, her nails digging into my hand. She could make me drop and I know it. I flick or the wrist or squeeze of her hand and I'll be on the floor. But, it doesn't stop me from wrapping my hand even tighter around her neck. "I didn't…" She's tries to say again and again. "I didn't do this…I didn't curse you, Damon." It's low and she's chocking on every word. "I'm here, too."

When she says it, I drop her. She drops into a heap on the floor. Her hand flying to her throat. I know she didn't do this. I know she isn't the one who cursed me and I know that she's stuck her with us. But she's a witch and I still hate her for it.

I have to get away from her, from the girl, from all of it. Flashing towards the door, I have to get away. Throwing open the door, I try to run through it. But I get pushed back with just as much force as I used to try and get through it.

"It's your turn, Damon…. You can't leave." She said holding her throat.

"You fucking locked me in here?" I turned towards her.

"It's your turn. I can't call him back. Not yet, he needs time."

I don't care that he needs time, that he was going stir crazy. I haven't even been here 24 hours and I'm already, ready to kill someone.

"It's the choice you guys made." She's steps closer, but when she does. So, do I and she takes a step back again.

"This isn't a choice." I snarl at her, stepping another foot closer. "I didn't choose to be here. To spend half my life time being locked in here with you." I take another step closer.

"We're all cursed to be here. If you leave, it's not just your life that ends." I don't want to hear it. I flash up the stairs and to my room. Slamming the door. Pacing the room, over and over. Back and forth. It's doing nothing to calm my nerves.

I need to get that girl out of my house. I can't have another cursed soul, trapped in this house with me. I can't be responsible for another life.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Hope to see you with the next update :)


End file.
